Until It Beats No More
by Hotly81173
Summary: He had felt it for a while now, years if he was being honest. How can he tell her without ruining their friendship and will she feel the same? I know I suck at summaries H/P with some of the whole team in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He had felt it for a while now, years if he was being honest. How can he tell her without ruining their friendship and will she feel the same? (I know I suck at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: Even though I think they belong to me I actually own nothing… and it breaks my heart.**

**A/N: I know this is just a little early for the Fourth of July but I just had to go ahead and post it even though this is more a H/P fic and not really a Fourth it does take place on the fourth so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think…..THANKS!**

**Song is 'Until It Beats No More' By Jennifer Lopez. If you haven't heard it go to you tube and check it out. It's a beautiful song.**

**Until It Beats No More**

**Chapter 1 **

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk looking out the window down into the bullpen. He watched as everyone joked and played around, everyone except Emily Prentiss. Her head was buried in the stack of folders on her desk trying to get through the endless stack of files.

He watched her as she worked, shoulders slumped over which he noticed she did a lot when she was working, and her brows pushed together in concentration as she wrote in the file that was open in front of her.

Hotch had been more aware of her since her return to the team after her run in with Doyle and her pretend death. Hell, a lot longer than that if he was being honest with himself, a hell of a lot longer. The team accepted her back with open arms as if she were never gone. Everyone that is accept Reid and Morgan.

Reid was mad more with JJ for hiding the truth from him than he was at Emily. He got over everything rather quickly and forgave them and now they seemed closer than ever.

Morgan on the other hand took a little longer to forgive him and Emily but he finally came around and talked to them about it and forgave them and everything seemed back to normal. He joked around and picked at Emily just like old times; though out in the field he never let her get to far away from his line of vision, afraid something would happen to her.

Hotch knew they were close, as close as a brother and sister would be. Emily fell back into her role on the team, mothering Reid, close friends and almost daughterly with Rossi, sisterly with Morgan and best friends and closer than sisters with JJ and Garcia.

Even with Hotch she was different, not so closed off which in return he began to open up with her more and more until he found himself telling her everything. All the little things that normally he would keep to himself; he now found that he needed to tell her these things.

They spent time together outside of work which all had started when he made her promise to come and talk to him whenever she was having a bad day. And she did, on more than one occasion. Their friendship seemed to blossom as they spent more and more time together. She would go to the park with him and Jack, out to dinner and the movies with them and a few times Emily had invited them over and she cooked for them. Jack loved her and loved spending time with her, always asking Hotch when she was coming over or when they would see her again.

Hotch was lost in thought and didn't hear Rossi knock on the door. Dave stood there in the doorway following Hotch's line of vision to where Emily sat at her desk. He smiled to himself knowing that this had been a long time coming, wondering if Aaron had finally realized that he was in love with Emily.

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

Hotch's head snapped toward the door at where Dave stood.

"What are you talking about Dave?"

"Emily, when are you gonna tell her that you love her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hotch said trying to deny it but then hung his head in defeat.

"I don't know Dave; I don't know how to tell her. She has become this important part of my life and I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same."

"Believe me when I say this Aaron, Emily feels the same way about you. I've seen the way she looks at you Aaron. I've seen how you sit together on the plane most of the time now. The way you both have to seek each other out after we come in from the field just to make sure the other is ok. The way she stands a little closer to you as if she is afraid that you are going to disappear. It would be a mistake to let this chance slip through your fingers. Just think about it Aaron but don't wait too long or it might pass you by."

"Thanks Dave I'll think about it."

At that Dave left and went back to his office leaving Hotch alone with his thoughts. How could he start something with her and jeopardize not only his career but hers as well but didn't they deserve to be happy? Didn't she deserve to finally find happiness, to know what love was? Could he be that for her and was he willing to put everything on the line for a chance to find happiness with her? He thought about that, had been thinking about that for a long time but always too afraid to take that next step. He had finally come to a decision on the matter.

Yes. He was ready for this. Scared? Yes. But he honestly thought that he was ready to sacrifice anything for her. He wanted to be the one to show her how to really love and have her love him in return and that is what scared him the most.

What if she didn't return those feelings? It was a chance he was now ready to take.

In one of their many conversations she had told him that she had never been in love, said that she had loved but had never really been in love. He had felt sad for her because he did know what it was like to be in love even if it had been a long time ago. He and Haley had grown apart over the years and mainly that was because of his job.

He found it shocking to find himself in love again, he never thought that he could or would ever fall in love again but here he was sitting in his office staring at the object of said feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hotch watched as Emily got up and headed for the break room, coffee cup in hand. He decided to follow her and get a refill for himself. Emily was standing at the counter putting Spelnda in her cup when he walked in. He sat his cup down next to hers and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey. How many cups does that make for you today Hotch?"

"I would have to say probably my fifth cup. How about you?"

"It's only my second; I've been trying to cut back on the coffee since the doctor told me that main lining it through an IV wasn't a good idea."

God he loved her sense of humor, she always had the ability to make him smile and even laugh outright at times.

He laughed as he reached in front of her for the coffee pot accidently brushing against her breast as he did. He heard Emily gasp and felt the taut bud of her nipple beneath his arm. He played it off like he didn't notice how she responded to the slight contact. He couldn't help think about how her body would respond to him without the barriers of clothing between them.

"So how have you been Emily?"

"I'm good actually, I enjoyed seeing Jack Saturday and playing with him. Thanks for letting me spend time with him." _And you _she thought. "You seem to to know when I need a pick me up. No matter what kind of day we've had he always make me laugh, so thanks for that."

"You're welcome Emily, anytime." He looked at her and smiled.

Emily's breath caught in her throat when he smiled at her, it always did; the few times she was privileged to see him smile. She found herself staring at his mouth and she couldn't help but lean toward him a little before stopping and pulling back.

"I need to get back to work; my boss is a real hard ass if I don't get my files done on time." She smiled and turned walking back to her desk.

Hotch had noticed her staring at his mouth before she leaned in slightly toward him. _What would it feel like to kiss her_? He thought as he walked back to his office.

Neither of them had noticed Dave watching them from the hallway, smiling widely as he walked away. Later that afternoon Dave went down to the bullpen.

"Who's up for a team get together at my beach house this weekend? We're on stand down for the next two weeks and this weekend is the fourth and I thought we could have a family get together. We'll cookout and have fireworks and just have fun and relax. So what do you say, who's up for a fun weekend?"

"Hells yeah, I'm game and I'm sure I can get Penelope to come. How about you kid?"

"I'm sorry Dave I can't I'm going to Vegas to spend time with my mom. Sounds like it would be fun though, maybe next time." Reid said clearly disappointed.

"Its ok kid, you have some fun with your mom." Dave told him then looked at Emily.

"Emily, are you in?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun." She said and smiled at Dave.

"OK well let me check with JJ and Em why don't you go ask Hotch if he wants to come and tell him to bring Jack." Dave said, always playing the match maker with these two. Hopefully this weekend would prove to push them to the next phase of their relationship.

"Let me finish this file and then I can kill two birds with one stone." She said as she quickly finished up the file she had been working on.

Emily finished the file and closed it and headed up the steps to catwalk to Hotch's office. Stopping outside the door to knock waiting for Hotch's usual 'Come in' to let her know it was ok to proceed.

All she got was "Yeah." Which was not a Hotch like response but she went in and walked over to stand in front of his desk.

"Here's the Albertson file sir. Dave wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to his beach house this weekend for a team get together for the fourth."

"Who is all going?" Hotch asked without looking up from the paperwork in front of him, afraid she would see the surge of excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Well so far Reid isn't going because he is going to spend a few days with his mom. Morgan's going and he said he would get Pen to come. Dave's asking JJ and I am going. He said for you to bring Jack too."

"It sounds like it might be a fun weekend but Jack is going with Jessica and his cousins to visit his grandparents for a week. They won't be back until next Tuesday."

"Oh sorry, I was looking forward to seeing him. Are you going to come though?" 'Please say yes.' She thought silently praying to whatever God was listening at that moment.

"Yes. Count me in as well." Hotch said smiling back at her before quickly looking back at the file to hide his face from her again.

"You need to do that more often."

"What's that?"

"Smile, you need to do that more often. It looks good on you." She said turning and going back down to her desk.

Hotch smiled to himself at what Emily said. He would make it a point to smile around her more; she made him want to smile. Hell who was kidding he was the happiest around her and Jack. He and Emily had a lot in common but both were withdrawn when it came to romance. He had only been with one person beside Haley, and Emily had been hurt so much in the past she took herself off the market and had been off it for longer than he could remember. The last time he heard of her dating anyone was more than three and a half years ago.

Hotch had not been intimate with anyone since Haley had died and the last time he and Haley had had sex had been about eight months before their divorce which was four years ago. Maybe this weekend he could show her how he feels about her. He had to at least try and hopefully not ruin their friendship in the process.

Later that afternoon; everyone sat in the conference room listening to Dave talk about what he had planned for the weekend ahead.

"Well since we're off Friday and only working half a day on Thursday I thought we all could leave from here after work." Dave said, eyeing everyone around the table.

As Dave was talking Hotch sat playing with his pen not really paying attention to the man sitting on his right. No his mind was on the woman that sat on his left. Lost in thought he dropped his pen on the floor and it rolled under Emily's chair by her feet. Hotch scooted his chair back slightly and bent down to retrieve it. He rested his his head on Emily's thigh as he reached for the pen. His hand brushed against her ankle as he felt around for it and he felt her jump slightly at his touch.

He sat up and put the pen back on the table letting his arm rest against hers where it rested on the table. Emily looked over at Hotch and wondered what he was doing. This was a man that never touched anyone besides a quick handshake or the occasional pat on the back for the guys on the team. She had never seen him touch another person so casually and it shocked her and thrilled her at the same time.

Glancing down to where their arms touched she expected him to pull away but he didn't and she couldn't bring herself to move her arm. She liked him touching her even though she would never admit to anyone. She could feel the heat coming off his arm and she couldn't help herself as she pressed her arm into his a little bit harder. He felt the slight pressure on his arm as she pushed her arm into his slightly and he took that as a good sign. They sat like for the next fifteen minutes listening to Dave speak but not really comprehending what he was saying.

"I figure we'll team up and drive to my place that we won't have to take so many cars. Morgan, you and Penelope can ride together and JJ of course you, Will and Henry will be together and Hotch you and Emily can ride together and I'll have room in my car for any overflow of supplies. Anybody have any objections?" No one had any.

"So everyone bring what you will need for the weekend to work Thursday and JJ Will can pick you up here and then we'll be on our way."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly as they finished the remaining files for the day. For the next two days everyone finished up whatever they had left to do before their long weekend. Hotch was in his office working when he got an idea, taking his phone out of his pocket he sent Emily a text.

_Hey!_

Emily sat at her desk writing in the file that sat in front of her when her phone vibrated beside her. Picking it up she noticed the text was from Hotch and she looked up at his office but he seemed to be busy working so she read the text and smiled to herself as she sent one back.

_Hey yourself!_

_What are you doing? _He replied.

_Trying to work lol and you?_

_The same but I guess I am procrastinating a bit._

_Why? _She sent.

_Just thinking._

_About?_

_This weekend._

_Been thinking about that to. _Emily smiled as she hit send.

_What about it? _He replied again.

_You first. _She typed back.

_Well I was thinking about how nice it will be to spend time with you._

_Me to, I like spending time with you._

_That's nice to know lol now get back to work hahaha._

_Yes sir lol._

The rest of the day flew by quickly and by the end of the day everyone was excited about the weekend ahead of them. Heading out they chatted about what they had left to do to get ready for their little trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Emily pulled herself out of bed and jumped in the shower. She left her apartment a little after seven with her bags in the trunk of her car. Emily was the first one there besides Hotch who seemed to live there. First one there and the last to leave that was her Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, devoted to the job was beyond definition for this man. That was one of the things she loved about him, the devotion he showed for his job, his team and most importantly his son. Not to say that there weren't other things she loved about him, his loyalty, his bravery, his strength, and his eyes. And don't forget that ass, god that ass was perfect. She snapped herself out of her line of thought as she put her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk. Opening the top drawer to put her phone away when she noticed a note sitting on top of some papers she had put in there the day before.

She took out the note and opened it to read it.

Emily, I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said yesterday. I really do like spending time with you. Aaron

Emily noticed that he had signed it Aaron and not Hotch and that made her smile. Emily pulled her phone out and sent Hotch a text.

_Aaron, I meant what I said too. Emily_

She sent the text and looked up at his office. Hotch's phone buzzed and he picked it up and read it. He looked out his window down at the bullpen and saw her looking at him. They smiled at each other for a few seconds till the others started to arrive, breaking up their little moment unaware.

Five hours later everyone was loaded up and following Dave to his beach house. Morgan followed directly behind Dave with Penelope riding shotgun.

"Hey my Chocolate Adonis have you noticed anything going on between our fearless leader and our gumdrop?"

"What, Hotch and Prentiss?"

"Yeah, you know they have been spending a lot of time together since she came back to the land of the living and I've been watching them around the office too. I've caught Hotch a couple of times staring out of his office window at her when she's not looking and did you seem them the other day in the conference room. They were sitting so close and their arms were touching and you know Hotch just doesn't touch people like that."

"I've noticed the looks they have been giving each other but I missed the conference room touching though. Hell girl you should have kicked me or something because I really would have loved to tease her about it. Seriously though maybe they finally see what everybody else on the team has known for years. It's about time if you ask me." Morgan said with a laugh.

"Yeah let's hope so because you would think that two profilers as good as they are would have picked up on something by now." Penelope turned smiling at Morgan.

An hour later they pulled up to Dave's beach house getting out and stretching their legs. Everyone got their bags and followed Dave into the house.

"Damn Dave do you think it's big enough?" Emily said as she took in everything.

"Well I use it mainly for family get togethers and publicity parties when I publish a new book. All the bedrooms are up stairs but there is going to have to be some bunking up. There are only four bedrooms and I don't share. Each room has two beds and their own bathroom. My room is the last one on the left; I'll leave you to fight it out for the rest."

"I call dibs on Morgan because gumdrop over there talks in her sleep, sorry boss man." Penelope said looking at Hotch.

Hotch just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Penelope and Morgan took their things upstairs and grabbed the room across from Dave's. Will and JJ took the one next to Morgan and Pen so that only left the one next to Dave.

Hotch and Emily stood outside the room they were to share and just stared at each other for a minute. Hotch smiled and said "We're adults we can do this. Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, sure I'm fine let's just get unpacked."

They unpack without speaking; Emily took her toiletries and put them in the bathroom while Hotch got his out following after her. They brush against each other as she came out of the bathroom.

"Which bed do you want Emily?"

The only thought running through her brain at that moment kept playing over and over. '_Whichever one you're in.'_ snapping out of it she looked over at him before speaking.

"Doesn't matter to me, I guess you can have the one closer to the door if that's ok."

"That's fine."

Hotch and Emily met up with everyone in the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Hey guys what smells so good?" Emily asked eyeing the food on the counter.

"Dave cooked for us and it is delicious." Said JJ.

"It looks great Dave." Hotch said as he came over to stand beside Emily at the counter.

An hour later they guys had all changed into their swim trunks and were waiting for the girls to come out.

"How long can it take to put on a bathing suit?" Morgan griped just as the Penelope and JJ came out of the house.

Penelope wore a black one piece and Morgan's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Damn Baby Girl, look at you… look at you. Very nice."

Penelope blushed and said "Well thanks sweet cheeks, you look dashing yourself."

Will picked up four year old Henry and walked over to JJ and kissed her.

"You look beautiful honey."

"Thanks Will, glad you noticed." She said as she smiled up at him. JJ was wearing a dark blue bikini. The bottoms sat high on her hips.

Hotch looked at JJ "Where is Emily? Is she not going swimming?"

JJ came closer so the others couldn't hear her.

"I don't know. She forgot her one piece bathing suit and only has her bikini with her and she is feeling self-conscious about her scars. No one has ever seen them Hotch and she is upset about how everyone will react to them. Penelope and I tried to talk to her but I don't know if we did any good." She whispered to him.

Hotch knew all about the effects scars had on a person. Especially scars that not only marked the skin but the soul as well. It had taken him a long time to work through his own feelings about his scars and he didn't have to imagine what she was going through because he knew how she was feeling.

Twenty minutes later Emily came out of the house and stopped on the patio watching as everyone sat around talking, off in their own little worlds. She started to relax a little bit, what was she afraid of these were her friends. They wouldn't judge her or look at her any differently. She looked around no one noticed her till she felt his eyes on her.

He was the only one she really worried about, what he would think would he look at her disgusted or take pity on her? No one besides the doctors had ever seen her scars not even JJ or Penelope. Emily met Hotch's eyes with her own and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. He could see the worry in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to put that mask up he still could see it. What she did next he knew took a lot of courage on her part.

Emily took the hem of the long dark red tank top she wore over her bathing suit and pulled it over her head and held it in her hand. Still looking at Hotch she saw something flash quickly in his eyes. 'What was that? Nah he doesn't think of me like that. Does he?' She thought.

Hotch sat up straighter and stared at Emily letting his eyes flow over her slim frame. She wore a red string bikini, the triangles of the top molded perfectly to her breast and the bottom piece of her suit rode low on her hips tying on the sides.

The spell between them was broken when Morgan let out a wolf whistle and said loudly, "Damn Princess, who knew you looked like that underneath those suits you wear and look at those legs they go on for miles. Damn girl… you're fine!"

Emily blushed and looked down at the ground feeling a little uncomfortable for a second before looking back up smiling.

"Thanks Morgan. Now shut up and put your eyes back in your head." she said jokingly at him before turning to the rest of the group. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

Dave, JJ and Will decided to stay and play in the sand with Henry. Morgan, Penelope, Hotch and Emily went for the water. Hotch had a suspicion that Emily was using the cover of the water to hide her scars.

As they played around in the water Penelope got as idea turning toward the others she said "Who wants to play chicken?"

"Come on Pen, what are we twelve?" Emily returned her question with a question.

Emily was shocked when Hotch said to her "Come on Emily you can be on my team."

All four moved a little deeper in the water, Morgan got Penelope up on his shoulders and waited for the other two to get ready to battle.

Hotch stood behind behind Emily leaning into her back and whispered into her ear.

"You ready?"

She nodded and prayed that he didn't notice the shiver that ran up her body. He placed his hands on her hips and Emily had to bite back a moan at the contact of his hands on her skin. Hotch took a deep breath and ducked under the water letting his hands slide down her thighs as he slid between her legs till he felt her thighs hit his shoulders. He raised himself up in the water with her sitting on his shoulders and Emily locked her legs behind Hotch's back while he held her thighs firmly against him.

Hotch could feel the heat coming off her core up against the back of his neck and all he could think about was his face buried between her legs. 'Thank God my waist is below the water because this could be embarrassing.' He thought trying to get his hormones under control.

"Ok the best two out of three wins." Morgan said while holding on to Penelope.

"Ok we're ready." Hotch said as absently rubbed his thumbs back and forth on the underside of Emily's thighs.

Emily could not concentrate with him touching her like that but she didn't want to make him stop either, it felt to good. She wiggled on Hotch's shoulders grinding into his neck before she realized what she was doing and prayed he hadn't noticed.

But she couldn't have been more wrong he had felt her and it instantly made his cock hard, harder than he could remember it ever being before. By the end of their game Emily and Hotch lost only winning one round because neither of them could concentrate on anything else except the feel of the others skin against theirs.

"In your face Gumdrop and Boss man" Garcia yelled loudly. Laughing as Morgan dumped her backwards into the water.

"Come on Baby Girl let's go get something to drink." Morgan said as they turn to go back to where the others were.

Hotch and Emily stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Emily lowered her gaze to the water.

"JJ told me how uncomfortable you were before."

Emily's head snapped up quickly "What? Shit, she shouldn't have said anything to you. That was private and she knew that."

Emily couldn't look at him. She turned and swam off down the beach away from the house. Hotch followed after her, he had to get her to talk to him.

Dave watched them and knew that Emily was upset about something. He watched and she swam off and Hotch followed after her. He knew that he would help her and smiled to himself 'this looks promising' he thought as watched till they were out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hotch caught up to Emily and grabbed her wrist to make her stop. She tried to pull her wrist free from his grasp but he held it firmly in his grip.

"Emily, look at me."

She couldn't bring herself to do as he asked.

"Emily, please look at me. Please."

Emily heard something in the tone of his voice that made her look up and she saw reflected in his eyes what she had heard in his voice. Pain, there was actually pain in his eyes.

"Emily we all have scars. Some have physical scars and some have emotional scars. You and I have both, but it is how we choose to come through them that is important." He said as he watched her face.

"After Foyet stabbed me you were there for me in more ways than I can ever say. Let me be here for you. Do you see these?" He said and took her hand bringing it to his chest.

"These are not what define me as a person. Your scars do not define you either if anything they show how strong, resilient and very brave you are."

"Brave? I'm not brave Aaron. I did everything I did because I was scared not brave. Scared that Doyle would hurt or kill the people I love. I was scared for the team because you all are my family and he knew that and would do anything and everything he could to get to me. I was scared for you Aaron, for you and Jack. I did what I did to protect all of you because if anything were to happen to any of you it would have killed me and Doyle knew that too. But I wasn't brave, I should have come to you and told you about my past but I was too ashamed and embarrassed at what I had to do for the damn job."

Emily looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I couldn't face any of you and see the disgust in your eyes. I betrayed myself and everything I ever believed in to get a damn profile for a job. I betrayed all of you by not being honest with all of you. At the time when I ran, all I could think was how could I expect any of you to trust me after that. So I ran. I could not let Doyle get to you. I had to protect the only family I have ever really known. I was being selfish not brave."

"And you don't see that as being brave Emily? You ran to take him on all by yourself with no one to turn too. That is the bravest thing I have ever seen."

Taking her face in his hands he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"You are the bravest person I know. You would sacrifice yourself if it would save just one person. You always think of others first. Never have I ever seen you be selfish in anything you do."

Hotch looked into her eyes still holding her face in his hands. Dropping one hand to the scar on her stomach, he ran his fingers gently over it.

"You are a beautiful woman Emily and these here do not take away from that beauty."

Emily smiled up at him. "Thank you Aaron. Thank you for no turning your back on me when I came back. Thank you for everything you have done for me since I've been back."

She looked down at the sand beneath her feet for moment before raising her head to look up at him once again. "Walk back with me? It's getting dark and I want to take a shower and relax a bit."

"Of course, I want to get cleaned up too. And Emily you don't have to thank me for anything. We help the people we care about without question." He said as they started to walk back towards the house.

Hotch took Emily's hand in his linking their fingers together and Emily laid her head over on Hotch's shoulder. They walked back without saying anything, content with the silence for now.

Everyone else had separated to their own rooms to relax for the evening. Rossi was standing out on the balcony to his room sipping on his scotch when he noticed Hotch and Emily coming back into view. Hand in hand with her head resting on his shoulder. 'Well look at that.' He thought to himself as he stepped back into the shadows so they wouldn't see him, and he watched them.

Hotch stopped them on the patio and turned to Emily, taking her face in his hands.

"Remember what I said Emily. These don't define who you are." He said as he brushed the back of his knuckles across the four leaf clover branded over her heart. "They don't make you any less beautiful. They may be a part of you now but they don't make you. What's in here is what is important." He said as he patted over her heart lightly.

"To me they show exactly how strong and brave you are. If you let this eat away at you then you let him win. Even though he's dead he till wins, don't let him win sweetie. You fought so hard to this far don't let him beat you now."

All Emily could do was stare at him, listening to what he was saying.

"You take that pain, that fire burning in you and you fight. Turn that fire into something to fight for; you're worth fighting for Emily."

Emily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Aaron."

"I told you Emily, we help the people we care about." He said pulling her closer still.

"Now let's get inside and get cleaned up." Saying as he turned them and walked in the house with arm draped over Emily's shoulder hugging her to him.

Dave stepped out of the shadows smiling widely turning to go back into his room thinking 'very promising indeed.'

Emily stepped out of the shower reaching for a towel realizing that the shelf was empty. She opened the bathroom door hiding behind it she peaked out.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah."

"Could you please get me a towel, there aren't any in here. I could have sworn there were some in here this afternoon."

"Yeah hang on a minute. Don't go anywhere." He smiled at her flashing those breath stopping dimples at her.

"Ok smartass, where the hell am I gonna go like this." She laughed back at him.

Hotch came back a few minutes later with a stack of towels and wash cloths.

"Em? Here you go." He said as he knocked on the door.

Emily poked her head back around the door then pulled it open hiding behind it.

"Just set them on the counter and I'll put them up."

Hotch set them down and went back to sit on the bed. He lay back resting his head on the pillow and waited for Emily to get through in the bathroom.

Emily got dressed pulling on a red lace thong, black tank top and matching sleep shorts. She brushed her hair and then brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom.

Hotch heard the bathroom door open and lifted his head up off the pillow to see her walk out.

'God she is so beautiful.' He thought as his eyes flowed over her body, taking it in and locking it to his memory sure that it would fuel his fantasies from now on. What he wouldn't do to feel her under him as he moved in and out of her.

"It's all yours Aaron." she said.

"What?" he snapped out of his train of thought. 'Did she just tell me that that was all mine, dear god?'

As if she could read his mind she almost blurted out 'it could be' but instead she said "The bathroom, it's all yours."

"Oh, yeah right thanks" He could feel the heat rise in his face. 'Damn, does she know what I thought she was talking about?'

Hotch got up and grabbed his clothes off the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against the door taking deep breaths trying to control his rapidly beating heart.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch came out of the bathroom wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. Emily had already climbed between the sheets on her bed and she watched him walk out her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him.

Hotch glanced at the clock seeing it was already 10:50. He looked over at Emily where she lay looking at him.

"You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah it's been a long day and I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open." She replied with a yawn.

Hotch walked over and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Em."

Goodnight Aaron."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hotch turned the lamp off and climbed in the other bed lying on his side facing her.

He finally relaxed enough to drift off to sleep only to be woken up to Emily saying something he couldn't make out. He glance at the clock and noticed it was only 12:45. With the light shining in through the window he could see her moving around on the bed.

"What is it Emily?" he said but got no reply so he sat up and listened.

"Come near my team and I will end you." Hotch realized that she was dreaming.

"No Ian; don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want. Please just don't hurt him…Please…" she begged crying out softly in her sleep.

Hotch got up quickly and made his way over to her in the dark and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Emily wake up sweetie." He said as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently.

"No… NO Ian stop it burns. Please don't AUGH." She was screaming this time and he shook her harder, tears coming to his eyes knowing she was dreaming of when Doyle had branded her. The pain she must have felt was just too overwhelming for him that he could not hold back his tears.

"Emily wake up. Emily." He said louder this time.

Emily jerked straight up in the bed screaming, tears running down her face.

"It's ok. It's ok Em. He can't hurt you anymore. It was just a nightmare. It's ok, it's ok." He repeated over and over pulling her to him, hugging her he pushed the damp hair back off her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just sobbed, crying letting go of all the pent up emotions she had been trying to compartmentalize over the last year.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" was all Hotch said before the door opened and Rossi stuck his head inside.

"I heard her screaming, is she ok?" Dave said with concern in voice.

"Just a nightmare Dave, I'll make sure she's ok."

"I'm … sorry Dave…I didn't mean…to wake you…" Emily said between sobs.

"It's ok kiddo, I was just worried that's all. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No than you Dave, I'll be fine I promise it was just felt so real that's all."

"Ok if you're sure I can't get either of you anything I'll be going back to bed, night you two."

Dave shut the door back behind him and turned coming face to face with JJ and Penelope.

"Dave what happened, is she ok? We heard the screams." JJ said worriedly.

"Yeah she is ok she just had a nightmare, from the looks of it though they're not new to her."

"She'll be ok won't she Dave? I mean she's strong right? Maybe I should have gotten her to talk about what she was feeling harder. I always ask and she always says she is fine and that there is nothing to worry about." Penelope said looking down at the floor.

"She will be fine, after everything she has gone through it's not surprising that she is having nightmares. I think the one person that can help her through this and has been where she is at is in there with her now and I know he will do everything in his power to help her. I know he loves her and I know she loves him, now they both just need to realize it and everything else will be fine. There is nothing more healing than the power of love."

"Since when did you become such a romantic my dear Mr. Rossi?" Penelope said smiling at him.

"Oh I've always been a romantic my dear, why do think I've been married three times. Not one of my ex-wives had a chance to say no after I got a hold of them." He laughed and headed back to his room.

The two blondes followed shortly after, once they listened to make sure Emily was ok.

"I'm sorry I woke you Aaron." Emily said as her sobs began to subside.

"Don't apologize, why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares Emily?" pulling her closer to him holding her against his chest as she laid her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I thought I was handling them ok."

"How long have you been having them Em? Has been the whole time?"

"Yes." She said softly against his neck.

"You should have come to me Emily. I would have done something to help you. Why didn't you come to me Emily?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was weak and couldn't handle it. I was afraid you would pull me from the field thinking I couldn't do my job."

"I never would have done that Em. I care about you and I want to help you. I know this hasn't affected your work but you need to work on this before it does. I am only saying this because I have been there and I know how it can run your body and your mind down, so will work on it together ok."

"Ok…. Uh Aaron… will you hold me till I go back to sleep? I feel safe when you hold me…please?"

"I'll hold you as long as you need me to Emily."

Hotch pulled the covers the covers back and slid in beside her, pulling the covers back up around them. He scooted down on the pillow and Emily slid over closer to him.

Hotch wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her flush against him. They lay there with Hotch's hand resting on her stomach, unconsciously stroking her stomach lightly and they drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

Emily awoke to find herself draped over Hotch's chest with her ear pressed against his heart and her leg thrown over his thigh. She laid there listening to the steady beating beneath her. Her hand was pressed against the center of his chest under his t-shirt and she couldn't help it as she ran her fingers through the curls beneath her hand.

After a few moments of just enjoying the feel of him she slowly untangled herself from him trying not to wake him. She took her IPod from the nightstand looking at the clock as she picked it up. It was only 3:15 so nobody would be up yet so she grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the chair and made her way out of the room without waking Hotch, or so she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had to edit out the lyrics to the song to follow the guidelines on FF. Sorry. **

**Chapter 6**

Emily made her way down the the beach and spread the blanket out on the sand. Dusting the sand off her feet she sat down and put the ear buds in her ears and turned on her IPod. Finding the song she wanted she pushed played and then set it to repeat.

Hotch got up and threw on some shorts and went looking for Emily. He finally found her down on the beach sitting on a blanket facing the water. He walked up close enough to where he could see her IPod on the blanket beside her and stepped closer and then stopped when he heard her singing, and he listened to her soft voice so enthralling and hypnotic, pulling him in like a sirens song.

Hotch moved and sat down behind her with his legs wrapped around the outside of hers to where she was sitting against him in the V his legs made. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back up against him he leaned forward leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Emily didn't have to look to see who it was; she automatically knew it was him. She always knew when he was near, it was just this sixth sense she had with him that she didn't understand. Not that she tried to understand it she just knew and accepted it. She turned to smile at him taking the ear buds out of her ears.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing out here Em?"

"Just enjoying the stars and listening to this song over and over, and just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I always want you to be honest with me Emily."

"Well when I listen to this I only think of one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Well it's really not a thing it's more of a; whom."

"Oh."

"When I hear this song I think of you Aaron. This song says so much sometimes I feel like it was written about me."

"Can I listen to it with you?"

Emily smiled at him and turned around to where she was facing him. She put her legs over the tops of his and scooted closer to where there was only about a foot separated them. She gave him an ear bud and she put the other one back on. She started the song over and looked at him as she started to sing along with it as it started. The song was 'Until it Beats No More' by Jennifer Lopez.

Emily wanted him to see into her soul, for him to see everything she was feeling as she looked into his eyes not able to bring herself to look away.

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek rubbing her thumb over his lips gently.

Emily never realized that she had started crying, the tears running freely down her face. She was so caught up in the emotions and the power they held over her.

Hotch could not tear his eyes from hers, he could feel her fingers trembling as she cupped his cheek. He raised his hand to cover hers trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Without taking her hand from his face, Emily moved so that she was straddling Hotch with her legs wrapped around behind him. Looking into his eyes Emily slid her arms around his neck leaning forward to the ear that didn't have the ear bud in it; she sang the next line of the song with every ounce of love that she felt for him.

At that moment Emily stopped fighting her head and started listening to her heart, throwing all caution to the wind and all her doubts with it.

"I love you Aaron, more than anything." She whispered into his ear hugging him tighter. "You don't have to say anything; I just needed to say it."

Hotch leaned back so he could see her face and he rubbed his hands up and down her back and before thinking about he started to speak.

"When you and Reid were held hostage by Benjamin Cyrus… that was the first time I realized that I had feelings for you. When Cyrus was beating you I felt my heart break with every punch and kick I heard you take from him. Dave had to stop me from running in there to get you out and when I heard you tell us that you could take it; I felt that you were talking directly to me and not just for whoever was listening. You never hesitated to protect Reid no matter what could have happened to you. Afterwards I disappeared to get a few minutes to myself and I just cried because there was nothing I could do to help you or Reid for that matter; but it was you I wanted to get to, you that I wanted to save and at that moment no one else mattered. When I finally saw you walk out of that compound all battered and bruised with blood all over you I wanted to run to you and just hold you just to make sure you were really there and that you were ok. Later on the jet when were on our back home I watched you with Reid, trying to comfort him and tell him that you were ok and that you would do it again if need be. I realized then that what I was feeling was for you was love. Not just the love that friends feel for each other, I knew then that I was in love with you, and it scared me. I had just gone through a divorce and I was still reeling from that and I wasn't ready to even think about a relationship at the time but I knew it as you that I loved and wanted to be with. I just couldn't deal with those feelings for you at the time so I pushed them back and didn't acknowledge them. Don't get me wrong I loved Haley I really did but we had grown apart and neither one of us was happy anymore. I wasn't in love with her and I think the only reason we had stayed together was because of Jack. I know it was not easy for her, this life we lead, she never got why it was so important for me to stay in this job. Never got that this job is a part of me, apart that I can't just shut off at will; that it is who I am." He lowered his gaze from hers and she tried to speak.

"Aaron I…"

"No Emily let me finish or I don't think I'll get the courage again."

He continued after a long pause and another deep breath as if trying to calm his nerves.

"You see me for who I am not just the agent or a single father of a headstrong six year old. I don't have to be two different people people with you; I don't have to shut one off, I am just me with you. I don't have to censor myself with you; I can talk about the job or the fact that Jack filled the bathtub with water and started to pour Jello mix in it because he wanted to help make the Jello for his class party."

Emily couldn't help but laugh remembering when Hotch had told her about that and the look on his face was priceless.

"I can talk to you about anything and everything and you don't judge me even though my parenting skills are sometimes lacking. Everything was so messed up after Haley was killed but you were the one that was there whenever I needed someone to talk to. Someone to just listen and that's what you did. You were the one that kept me sane and pulled me through and help Jack understand what was going on when I couldn't. You made him feel safe again and let him talk about his mom and held him when he cried and I couldn't comfort him. You make me feel alive again, for the first time in my life I feel like I am really alive."

Hotch stopped talking as he felt her wipe the tears from his face.

"I love you Emily. More than the air I breathe I need you in my life, in Jack's life. I want you for who you are not who you think your past says you are. I don't care about the fraternization rules or Strauss or the Director, who by the way owes me favor. If you want this with me I will call him on it in a heartbeat just so we can stay on the team together."

"I love you Aaron, yes I want this but do you really want someone that's so messed up around Jack?"

"We're all messed up Emily. How could we not be with the work we do? Let me help you heal, let me show what it's like to really love someone, to really let yourself go. Maybe you can help me let go too and help me heal in the process."

Hotch leaned down and kissed her gently, tenderly moving his lips against hers. Emily sighed and leaned into him more; wrapping her arms tighter and his neck resting her elbows on his shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair. Cupping the back of his head she pulled him to her running her tongue along his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth nipping it gently.

Hotch groaned opening his mouth granting her access to the hot depths of his mouth. He ran his hands up her back one hand encircling the back of her neck while the other pushed through her hair holding her against his onslaught of her mouth. Slipping his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth he moaned as her tongue danced against his. The tenderness of the kiss morphed into nothing but pure heat as desire overtook them, both consumed by the fire of their need for one another. The flames engulfed them as time seemed to stand still. The world around them disappearing, leaving just the two of them as they are swept away in an inferno of sweltering heat and passion.

Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his chest and he reveled in the feeling of her breast pressed against him. His hands moving down to her hips as he felt her grind down against his cock and he bucked up against her. Emily threw her head back with a moan, breaking the kiss. Hotch took advantage and kissed his way along her throat, nipping and licking at the little bite marks he left as he went.

"Aaron…" Emily moaned throatily and Hotch thought that that was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

He slid his hands up the front of her shirt cupping her breast through the thin material covering her. Brushing his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them pebble beneath the pads of his thumbs he groaned against her neck.

"God you're so responsive." He moaned his breath hot against her skin. He pulled down the V of her tank over her left breast; bending his head down he traced the clover over heart with his tongue feeling her shiver at the contact. He felt her tighten her grip in his hair as she gave him a breathy moan.

"You taste so good Emily. So good…" he said as he slid his mouth over the swell of her breast till he reached her nipple engulfing it between his lips, circling the tip with his tongue before flicking it over and over. Feeling her squirm above him he smirked against her skin. While he teased her nipple he ran his other hand down over her smooth, taught stomach, sliding it beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties and then slipping his fingers through her wet folds.

"God Em, you're so wet. Do I do that to you?"

"Yes…" she moaned as she moved against his hand. It's always been you… only you."

He groaned at her words, enveloping her lips with his once again. The passion overtaking him as she moved against him; He pushed a finger through her folds to her opening but then stopped pulling back so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back with her mouth slightly opened. He had never seen her like this before, so beautiful, sensual the epitome of a goddess was there sitting in his lap. It was an image he knew he would never forget as long as he lived.

"Emily look at me. I need to see your eyes. Please…" he said almost begging and when she looked into his eyes he sank a finger deep within her. He watched as the flames engulfed her, if he looked close enough he swore that he could see the flames reflected in her eyes.

Slowly he withdrew his finger only to add a second before he pumped them back into her. He pushed forward with the heel of his hand against her clit as he moved his fingers in and out of her hot core over and over again. He loved the emotions that flashed in her eyes as he brought her pleasure. He would never get tired of the little noise she made in the back of her throat and the fact that he was the one causing them was even better. If he had his way no other man would ever see her like this again.

"Oh Aaron I'm so close… I'm gonna…" but she couldn't finish as her orgasm built in the pit of her stomach threatening to consume her in its fiery depths.

"Cum for me Em; let go baby… don't fight it. I want to see you cum for me Em."

"Aaron…" she screamed over the sound of the waves crashing against the sand; and she was gone over the edge of the most intensifying orgasm she had ever had. So powerful that she felt like her soul had left her body, as she struggled to breathe she felt the tears on her face but before she could wipe them away she felt Hotch's lips on her kissing them away.

After he kissed the last of her tears away he withdrew his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth he sucked her juices clean and moaned at the taste of her.

Emily moved her hands to the waistband of his shorts when she felt him stop her.

"No Emily."

Emily looked up at him.

"Aaron? Don't you want me to?" she asked.

"God yes Emily I do but not now. This was about you not me. I wanted to give you pleasure, I can wait. Right now I just want to hold you and lay beneath the stars for a little while longer."

Hotch moved Emily off his lap and lay back on the blanket pulling her down beside him, holding her close to him. They laid there and talked all the little things going on in their lives. Talked about Jack and soccer practices and how Dave had jumped on one of the other coaches for yelling at the other teams little five and six year olds for not winning the game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

. At 7:00 the next morning everyone was in the kitchen fighting over the coffee pot and joking around.

"Hey, where are Emily and Hotch?" JJ said looking around the kitchen.

"I'll go up and get them up." Garcia said as she turned heading for the stairs. Five minutes later she came back down.

"They're not in their room. They have to be around here somewhere."

Everyone split up to look for the two missing agents, twenty minutes later Garcia came running back into the house with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God you guys have to see this. Hurry but be quiet." She said excitedly.

The others followed her down to the beach and stopped as Garcia pointed.

"See, look at them." She whispered.

There were Hotch and Emily asleep on the blanket Emily had taken with her. Emily was curled into Hotch with her head on his chest. Her arm was lying across his chest under his t-shirt and she had a leg thrown across the top his thighs near his manhood. One of Hotch's arms was wrapped around Emily's waist with his hand resting on her side under the hem of her tank top. His other hand was resting high on her thigh just below where her shorts fell on the leg she had thrown over his.

"Well don't they look cozy?" Dave said grinning widely.

"Should we wake them?" JJ whispered.

Garcia shrugged her shoulders saying "I don't know."

Dave leaned down over his two sleeping friends. "Rise and shine sleepy heads."

Hotch opened his eyes and Emily lifted her head to see Dave, JJ, Morgan and Garcia staring down at them, and the two of them jumped apart.

"You two looked comfortable, want to tell us anything?" Dave said smirking while the others laughed.

"Yeah Princess want to tell us why you were lying on top of Hotch?" Morgan said still laughing.

"Shut up Morgan, you're just jealous you didn't have someone wrapped in your arms last night." Emily said glaring at him with a look that rivaled Hotch's on any day.

"Who said I didn't Princess." Morgan said looking over at Garcia.

Garcia slapped him on the arm "Derek Morgan you are so bad."

Hotch just looked at his team, shocked and embarrassed that they had caught him and Emily in such a compromising position. Not that he cared if they knew but he really would have rather told them instead of having them find the two of them wrapped around each other.

Dave stood up slapping Hotch on the back "Let's go get some breakfast guys."

The others turn and head back to the house while Hotch helped Emily up. He picked up her IPod and put it in his pocket and then picked up the blanket shaking the sand off of it.

"Em in case I forgot to tell you last night I really liked that song, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you and uh… thank you for last night, it was amazing." She said blushing slightly as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're more than welcome my dear, anytime you need to uh… find an outlet for your um… frustration, I will gladly like to offer you my assistance in the matter." He said smiling smugly.

Emily laughed and took hold of his hand as they walked back to the house where they found everyone in the kitchen. They all sat around eating their breakfast talking about the plans Dave had for the day.

"I thought we could hang out on the beach today maybe play some football and then for dinner there is a restaurant I want to take you to. They have the best Italian food around, besides mine of course. Then while we're out I Have fireworks being set up for tonight." Dave said as he eyed Emily who was eyeing the kitchen.

"Dave, do you mind?" Emily said as she looked at the mess around the kitchen.

"Sure sweetie, you go on and do what you do."

Dave laughed at how OCD Emily was about a mess. She couldn't leave a mess for more than twenty minutes and he knew Hotch was the same way so when Hotch spoke up it didn't surprise him at all.

"I'll help Emily." Hotch said and followed her over to the sink.

The two talked while they loaded the dishwasher and then Hotch sat at the island watching Emily as she wiped down the counters and washed out the sink. By the time they were through cleaning the rest of the team had changed in to their swimsuits and were already heading outside.

"Hurry up you two we're ready to play." Dave hollered as they walked out.

Hotch and Emily went up to their room to change, Emily went into the bathroom and grabbed her swim suit and his trunks; that she had washed out by hand the night before, off the shower curtain rod where she had hung them up to dry. Going back into the bedroom and throwing Hotch his trunks.

"Heads up." She laughed when the trunks hit Hotch in the face.

"Oh you want to play it like that do you Agent Prentiss." Hotch moving towards her.

Hotch picked her up and threw her on the bed straddling her holding both of her wrists in one of his hands, holding them above her head while he started tickling her with the other.

"Stop… Please." She laughed trying to catch her breathe. "Stop, I can't breathe." She said, wiggling against him and he stopped to stare down at her, loving the way her laugh went straight to his heart. He knew he loved her but at that moment he knew he had never known a love as deep as the way he loved Emily Prentiss.

Lowering his head till there was only a hairs breath between them; he smiled down at her. Emily smiled and raised her lips to his and kissed him, a kiss that started out chaste quickly turned heated. Hotch pulled her tank top off throwing it to the floor behind him. Lowering his mouth to her neck trailing kisses along her collarbone, he heard her moan his name and it sent a bolt of electricity straight to his manhood. Moving lower he kissed his way down her breastbone between her breasts. Cupping her breast in his hand he ran his thumb over the taut peak before taking her nipple between his teeth, biting it gently eliciting a deep moan from Emily.

Emily snaked her fingers through his hair, scraping her fingernails lightly against his scalp.

"Emily, do you even know what you do to me?" Hotch moaned against her stomach as he kissed his way down her body.

Stopping when he reached the waistband of her shorts, he pulled back and stood up beside the bed. He rubbed up the outside of her thighs reaching the waistband of her shorts again he pulled them down along with her panties throwing them somewhere off to the side.

Grabbing her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees wrapping her legs over his shoulders. Emily's breath hitched in her throat when she felt his breath on the inside of her thigh. Shivering with anticipation she felt him as he licked his way to her core. Flicking his tongue over her clit slowly, hearing her moan from deep in her throat drove him on as he increased his speed and pressure as he pushed a finger into her hot, wet center.

"Oh my God… Aaron." She moaned as he pumped his finger into her, pushing her to the edge only to pull his finger from her to leave her hanging on the ledge.

"Please Aaron… Don't stop… please."

Who was he to deny her of what she was begging for? He ran his tongue up her dripping lips lapping up her juices.

"God you taste so good Em." He said before he rammed his tongue into her as far as he could, rubbing his thumb over her clit simultaneously.

Emily bucked up into him as he thrust his tongue into her over and over. He felt her tighten and pulse around him as she came calling his name.

Coming down from her high Emily looked up at him and smiled.

"You should come with a warning label Aaron."

"Why is that?" he looked at her confused.

"Well, because your lips and tongue are definitely lethal." She said laughing and taking ragged breaths.

He smiled at her leaning closer "You have no idea Emily. Come on we need to get changed, everyone is waiting." He said and then leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"But you didn't…" Emily started only to have Hotch kiss her quiet.

"I told you last night Emily I can wait but I promise you that when we do, it will be worth the wait. Now come on go get cleaned up the team is waiting."

Ten minutes later Hotch and Emily walked down to the beach where everyone was waiting.

"Nice hair Princess." Morgan said as he laughed at her. Emily had pulled her hair up into pig tails to keep it out of her face for the game; because she pulls it into a pony tail it always comes loose when she runs.

"Shut up Morgan." Emily said glaring at him.

"Took you long enough Aaron, you guys ready to play?" Dave asked grinning at the two.

"Sure, how are we gonna do this?" Emily asked looking at Dave smiling.

"Well we already talked about teams while we were waiting for you. Will is sitting out with Henry and it's going to be guys versus girls. Aaron you will be our captain of course and Emily will be the captain for the girls' team." Morgan said while smiling at the others knowingly.

Every one of them knew how competitive Hotch and Emily were and knew that they would do anything to win.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Emily said as she looked up at Hotch and smirked.

"Be prepared to lose Emily, I take no prisoners." Hotch smirked backed at her.

Garcia hiked the ball to JJ who threw it to Emily.

Emily ran past Dave yelling "What's the matter old man; you got lead in your shoes?"

She passed Dave easily and barreled through Morgan knocking him on his ass as she made her way toward the imaginary end zone. Hotch was waiting for her as she ran towards him but he wasn't prepared for her as she plowed into him flipping him over her shoulder onto his back making a touchdown for her team.

Hotch laid there in the sand trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him when he had landed on his back.

"God Emily, are you trying to kill me?" Hotch panted.

"Nope, why would I do that?" she said before leaning down to where he still sat on the ground and whispered just so he could hear.

"I've got plans for you Agent Hotchner and I really don't think you will want to miss out by dying on me."

Hotch saw the glint in her eye and couldn't help but let out small groan that only she heard.

"Damn Princess, who knew you could play like that? Well I won't hold back next time girl."

"Morgan you didn't know what hit you. She had you on your ass before you had time to hold back anything." JJ said laughing, watching Morgan stand up rubbing his ass.

Garcia hiked the ball again to JJ who took off running, no one seemed to notice the pass off she made to Emily as Morgan tackled JJ, no one except Hotch who took off after Emily. He tackled her rolling himself under her before they hit the ground then quickly rolled her under him.

"Seems like you weren't fast enough this time Agent Prentiss." Hotch said smirking at Emily.

Everyone else turned around and watched the two as they laid there on the ground.

"I told you there was something going on there." Penelope said as she nudged Morgan in the ribs with her elbow.

Hotch leaned down and gave Emily a quick kiss on her lips before getting up and reaching down to help her up. They turned around to the rest of the group watching them.

Emily blushed and Hotch just smiled and said "What?"

The guys scored a point when Morgan got past Garcia for a touchdown. Making her yell at him "So not fair, you wait and see what happens if you get by me again."

"Alright the score is tied next point wins. Let's go guys we can't let the girls win; we would never hear the end of it."

Emily laughed at Dave before saying "Damn straight old man. You will never hear the end of it because I don't plan on losing."

The girls huddled together "Come on girls we've got this. Pen you take Morgan and JJ you take the old man, I got Hotch cause there is no way in hell I am letting him beat me. So stay on your toes and watch my back."

At the same time Emily was giving her speech Hotch was giving the guys one of his own.

"Ok, look we can't let them win. Dave you get JJ, Morgan you take Garcia and Pippi Longstocking over there is all mine. I'm taking her down, let's go."

The guys had the ball this time; Dave hiked it to Morgan who took off running but decided to throw the ball to Hotch when he saw the evil look in Penelope's eyes. He really didn't want to mess with his Baby Girl; he knew what she would do to him if he got past her again.

The ball flew through the air toward Hotch when all of a sudden Emily jumped up to intercept the ball and took off running in the other direction toward their end zone. Hotch caught up with her grabbing her hips about to tackle her to the ground; when she twisted to the left and then back to the right breaking his hold on her. Spinning around and running around the other side of him and making it to the end zone before he even knew what had happened.

"So that's taking her down huh Hotch." Morgan said and everyone laughed.

Garcia and JJ were holding hands jumping up and down screaming "We won, we won."

Emily was looking at Hotch when she said "Sorry boys, looks like you weren't fast enough this time." Throwing Hotch's words back at him before doubling over laughing.

Hotch leaned in closer to Emily "That's ok Emily, you can have your laugh for now but I bet you won't be laughing tonight, I'll have you screaming my name before the end of the night." he said against her ear.

"Is that a threat Aaron?" Emily said smiling at him.

"No Em, that's a promise. You'll be begging me and that's something I can guarantee." She felt his breath on her neck and she shivered.

Her shiver didn't go unnoticed by Hotch who winked at her before turning and walking back to the others. Leaving her standing there staring after him with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

They all went for a swim to cool off before going inside to get ready for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily and Hotch were on their way through the foyer heading for the stairs when Dave stopped her.

"Hey Emily wait a minute."

"Go on Aaron, I'll be up in a few minutes." She told Hotch before turning around to see Dave coming toward her.

Dave was carrying a garment bag with him. "Can you give this to Aaron and tell him to wear it tonight? I also took the liberty of getting you a dress and shoes for tonight but you can't see it till it's time to get ready. I left you a robe in your bathroom, after you get your shower come to my room and I'll get Aaron out of your room because I don't want him to see you in it till you come down the stairs."

"Dave you didn't have to get me anything to wear, I brought a dress with me just in case."

"Listen sweetie and listen to me carefully because I am only going to say this once. The thing that is going on between you and Aaron has been a long time coming. Everyone else has seen it for a while and I couldn't be happier for you two. When I first came back to the Bureau you had just joined the team and I knew then that you were someone special. You have become the daughter I never had but wish I did. I saw how you were there for Aaron during the darkest time of his life and I saw how it tore him up when you were gone. He would sit in his office and stare at your empty desk for what seemed like hours. I know hiding the truth from the team ate at him but it was the fact that he knew you were out there and there was nothing he could do to help you that ate at him more. I caught him one night after everyone else had gone home; he was standing there staring at your picture on the wall, you know the one I helped you take down when you came back. Anyway he was standing there talking to you, but it was the tone of his voice that threw me. He was telling you how much he missed you and that he wished you were here. He turned to me and I saw the tears and that was the first time I saw how much he was grieving for you. That's when I knew that he was in love with you. Now that I know the truth I know he was mourning the fact that he never got the chance to tell you how he felt and mourning that he would probably never get the chance. Em he was a mess and that didn't stop till you came back. When he first saw you I saw the spark in his eyes that night in the conference room. You both are good for each other, you complete each other sweetie and it's about time for the both of you to have some happiness in your lives. I know you both can make this work and that is all that matters right now. Not the job or the Bureau bullshit all that matters is you and Aaron. Now just wear the dress tonight ok. Do it for me."

Emily had tears in her eyes and hugged Dave tightly.

"Thank you Dave, for everything. I love you you know."

"I know sweetie now go get ready." Dave said kissing her gently on the forehead.

She smiled at him before taking the bag from him draping it across her arm.

"Thanks again…dad." Emily said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so very welcome my dear."

As Emily shut the door to their room she heard the water from the shower. Laying the bag across the foot of the bed before stripping off her clothes. Opening the bathroom door and shutting it back quietly behind her. He didn't hear her get in the shower with him so she took advantage, taking the time to take in the sight of him for the first time. His naked form before her was definitely not a disappointment. The strong muscles in his calves and thighs, his abs, not a six pack but very well defined and toned, his broad chest and shoulders were muscular but overly muscular. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen and then her eyes feel to his manhood and she smiled, 'Damn he's hung', easily the biggest man she had been with, or hopefully after tonight that would be the case she thought before moving forward towards him.

Hotch was rinsing his hair when he felt two hands on his waist making him jump slightly. He knew it was her so he finished rinsing his hair and body smiling. He opened his eyes and saw Emily on her knees in front of him and he watched as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the length of his cock which had turned rock hard the moment he felt her hands on his waist. She felt his cock twitch beneath her tongue and she could feel the rush of moisture between her thighs.

"Emily…" he moaned as he fisted his hands in her hair trying not to ram into her as hard as he could. She circled the tip of him slowly licking off the the pre cum that had gathered there before sucking just the head of him into her mouth.

"Oh… fuck." He growled as he bucked into her mouth. "God Em… that feels… so… good." His voice deep and husky with desire. Emily reached around and grabbed his ass as he began to fuck her hot mouth. She moaned when she she heard him moan her name again and the vibration in her throat sent him off over the crest of his orgasm. Emily felt his hot cum hit the back of her throat as he came and she took every drop he had greedily.

Hotch's knees buckled under him and he slid to the floor of the shower in front of her, pulling her into his arms and he kissed her passionately. They pulled apart when air became a necessity and he leaned his forehead against hers breathing shallowly.

"My God Em, I have never experienced anything like that before." He said breathlessly. "That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had in my life. Haley would never do…" He stopped when she leaned back to look him in the eye.

"You mean you've never had a blow job before? Haley never gave you a blow job? How could she not do that for you? I mean look at you, I just had to taste you. I don't see how a woman could stay married to you for as long as she did and not want to please you that way. My God was she insane… Sorry I didn't mean…"

Hotch cut her off with a kiss.

"No Haley never wanted to do that, she was always the traditional sex kind of woman. She never let me go down on her either; she always said it was just too weird to do that to another person. Don't get me wrong I loved her in the beginning but there were so many things I wanted to try that she would never go for. So thank you for the best experience I have ever had."

"Oh baby I'm sorry she never did that for you. I promise that was only the beginning, you can do anything you want to me and I will never tell you no." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Hotch pulled her back against him for another kiss and just held her to him when breathing became too hard.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you? I love you Emily more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Aaron. Now come on we need to get ready for dinner. Oh Dave gave me something to give to you and told me to tell you to wear it to dinner. It's lying on your bed."

"Didn't he think I had anything to wear?" Hotch said chuckling softly.

"Yeah well he has a surprise for me to and said you couldn't see it till I was ready to go."

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen it yet all I know is that he picked out my clothes for tonight as well."

After hotch got dressed Emily went to Dave's room to get her clothes from him. When she got back got back with Dave she stopped inside the door when she saw Hotch slipping on his shoes. He wore a suit but it was much dressier than the suits he wore to the office every day. It was a very dark black suit the white dress shirt stood out against the darkness of the jacket and the black tie he wore.

"Damn Aaron, don't you clean up nice." Dave said from behind Emily.

All Emily could do was stare at Hotch, she had always loved him in his work suits but this one was just so much sexier on him than the casual suits he always wore.

"Come on Aaron you can't see Emily yet." Dave said holding the door for Hotch as Emily went and laid the garment bag and shoe box out on the bed. Hotch hugged Emily and gave her a quick kiss. Before he pulled away Emily whispered in his ear "You look mighty sexy Aaron."

"I'll see you soon." He said before turning and walking through the door followed by Dave who winked at Emily before closing the door behind him.

Emily went and did her make up fixed her hair in lose curls that flowed down over her shoulders to fall just below her shoulder blades. Sliding the zipper down on the bag that held her dress that Dave had chosen for her, she removed it from the bag and gasped at its beauty. The dress was the same deep black as Hotch's suit; it was a long floor length dress made of silk. It had tiny spaghetti straps and a slit all the way up the right side, the back was very low cut that would probably just cover her ass. The front had a deep V that would come down in between her breast rather far. There would be no bra tonight, she thought.

Emily went to her bag and pulled out a black lace thong to wear under the dress because in a dress this beautiful she definitely didn't want a panty line. She put them on and slid the dress on over her head pulling at it slightly; it was snug and hugged her curves like a second skin. She then opened the shoe box to reveal a pair of black slinky stilettos with four inch heels. There were simple straps that crisscrossed across the top and would wrap around her ankle twice before tying in the back. Emily slid her feet into the shoes and walked over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. She looked at her reflection and gasped at the sight she made. She didn't recognize herself; she smiled as she turned around to look at the back of the dress. The back came just above her ass and the slit on the side came about eight inches above her knee to stop about three inches below her hipbone.

Emily had never felt this sexy before and she couldn't wait to see the man she loves reaction. She put on simple diamond stud earrings and diamond drop necklace with a thin gold chain, the diamonds falling to the top of the valley between her breasts.

Everyone else was downstairs waiting on Emily when she came to the landing at the top of the stairs. She stopped and saw Dave notice her first and she smiled at him, returning her smile he nudged Hotch who had his back to the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

. Hotch slowly turned around and looked up to see Emily standing there biting her lower lip, which she did when she was nervous.

Hotch took in the sight of her letting his eyes flow over the length of her. The dress clung to her curves in all the right places, her ample cleavage barely contained in the low cut bodice of her dress. It showed off her slender waist; she had lost weight while she was away from the team, weight she never needed to lose.

Emily smiled at him and started down the stairs, as she moved Hotch caught sight of her shoes and gasped softly. They were the sexiest shoes he had ever seen and they were screaming 'fuck me' at him. She came to stop at the bottom of the stairs as everyone else finally noticed her.

"Oh Gumdrop, you look beautiful." Garcia gushed as she came over and hugged her.

"Very sexy Princess." Was Morgan's remark which made her blush.

JJ just smiled knowingly at her and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I think someone will be getting lucky tonight."

Dave pulled her off to the side before saying in Italian "Bella... Sapevo che sarebbe; Aaron non ha preso la sua gli occhi da voi. (Beautiful… I knew you would be; Aaron has not taken his eyes from you.) Thank you for wearing it."

"I love it, thank you for getting it for me. It's very beautiful." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hotch walked over to where they were and Dave grinned at him and walked back to the others.

"Come on guys let's load up." He told them as he opened the front door holding it open for the others.

When it was just just the two of them Hotch inspected her more closely. Twirling her around he caught sight of the back of her and groaned and it didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Do you approve Aaron?"

"Oh I approve Emily, very much so. You look absolutely beautiful. I can't believe Dave has taste this good."

She still had her back to him and he moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her back up against him, she could feel the effect she was having on him pressed up against her ass. He pushed her hair aside and leaned in to kiss her neck causing her to moan throatily. He slid his hands down the outside of her thighs stopping when he felt her skin beneath his fingertips. Pulling back he turned her and saw the slit that went the right side of her dress.

"Oh God, how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you tonight?"

"I think that was the whole idea when Dave picked it out." She laughed at him before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Come on their waiting for us." He said as he took her hand in his and walked out with her.

At the restaurant everyone settled into comfortable conversation. Dave was so excited that he insisted on ordering for everyone. The wine was poured and the food was being eaten and everyone was truly relaxed, probably for the first time in months.

On Emily's right sat Hotch and on her left was Dave who was pleasantly conversing with Will and JJ.

Emily and Hotch were so caught up in each other that they were oblivious to the conversation taking place between the three to Emily's left.

"So Dave, how did you pull this off so quickly?" Will asked as he gave Henry a bite of his food.

"Yeah Dave this place is great, how did ever get a reservation?" JJ said drawing his attention away from Hotch and Emily.

"Well the owner is a friend of mine so he did me a favor when I explained that this was like a first date for couple of friends of mine." Dave explained nodding his head at Emily and Hotch smiling.

"They look good together; it's about time they acted on their feelings. I'm no profiler but even I can see that they love each other." Will commented.

"They have been trying to avoid this for so long that I didn't think they would ever take this step." JJ said pointing behind Dave at the oblivious profilers.

Dave turned to see Hotch and Emily kissing, so caught up in each other that he thought Hotch was about to throw Emily on the table and have his way with her right there.

"Hey can't you two wait till we get back to the house." Dave said drawing the attention of Morgan and Penelope as Hotch and Emily broke apart blushing and breathing heavily.

"Sorry dad. I forgot where we were." Emily said grinning cheekily at Dave as everyone laughed at the two love birds.

"Is everyone finished? If so the fireworks should be ready by now." Dave said as he waived to the waitress to settle the bill.

Back at the house Dave had everything already set up so they could sit on the beach and watch the fireworks. There were blankets laid out on the sand for everyone. Moran and Garcia took one, Dave kept Henry so Will and JJ could have some alone time and Hotch and Emily had a blanket. Each group was far enough away from each other to make it a romantic setting but not far enough not to be seen by the others. The darkness of the night concealed very little that could not be seen by anyone who happened to be looking in any direction at any given time.

No one had bothered to change, they all were ready to relax and enjoy the fireworks. Hotch and Emily had taken the blanket closest to the house at the edge of the beach about ten feet from the patio, behind the rest of the team. Hotch sat down and spread his legs apart pulling Emily down to sit in the V his legs made.

Leaning back into Hotch's chest Emily turned and kissed him on the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Emily folded her legs Indian style which exposed her right thigh up to her hip. The fireworks started and everyone looked to the sky at the beauty of the colors flashing across the sky and reflected off the water.

All Emily could say was 'beautiful' and Hotch responded with "Yes, very beautiful" never taking his from her. Emily turned slightly to see Hotch staring at her instead of the fireworks.

"I mean it Emily, you are very beautiful." He said as he reached up sliding his hand up along her jaw cupping her face, pulling her to him as he leaned down to kiss her gently brushing her lips tenderly with his own. It was just a whisper of a touch, which heightened the arousal swelling in her stomach, making her burn with anticipation. Tonight would be the night when she would give over to him everything she held inside; all her doubts, all her fears and all her love.

Emily opened her mouth to him granting him access to the depths of her mouth. She moaned as he invaded her with his tongue, deepening the kiss. She would never get tired of kissing him, like a drug his kisses were addictive in an all-consuming mind boggling high.

In the need for air Emily pulled back to look into his eyes, searching for some sign of doubt but all she could see was the lust and passion but she could also see the love he had for her there. It was the first time she felt like she could see directly into his soul and she felt honored to witness something she knew no one else ever got to see. The love he had for her pouring out from the very depths of what she was having the privilege to see and it made her love him that much more.

Claiming his lips with hers once again in the most fiery, passionate kiss either of them had ever had. Hotch's hands trailed a feather light touch up and down her bare back making her shiver and goose bumps dance across her skin. With just the touch of his fingers and the assault on her mouth he had her trembling with desire.

"Aaron… please." She moaned into his mouth.

"Please what Emily?" He whispered against her skin as his lips left a heated trail along her neck to the sensitive spot right below her ear.

Tilting her head to give better access and she then lost her train of thought as he and sucked on it over and over.

"Please what Emily?" he asked again.

"Please Aaron… make love to me." She panted trying to catch her breath.

Hotch pulled away from her just enough to stand and take her hand pulling her to her feet. Lacing their fingers together he lead her toward the. Neither one of them had a thought to anyone else around them as they made their way to the back door of the house. No one else saw them except Dave who had been sitting the closest to them, smiling he turned his attention back to Henry who sat in his lap watching the fireworks.

As the door closed behind them Hotch turned and pulled Emily into his arms, he loved the way she felt in his arms.

"Emily are you sure?"

"I am more sure of this than I have ever been of anything else in my entire life." She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers.

Scooping her up in his arms Hotch carried the stairs to their room. He didn't lower her to the floor till they were inside with the door locked and he was standing beside the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Somehow between Hotch picking Emily up and setting her down by the bed, Emily had undone his tie and had his shirt unbuttoned to the waist. She stood there looking at him as she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned the last three buttons before pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms along with his jacket and tie to pool on the floor at his feet.

Emily lightly ran her fingers along each of the nine scars on his chest and abdomen before following her fingers with her lips. Hotch let her her take her time discovering his body until the heat building up in him became too much. He pulled her up hugging her to him trying to get himself under control.

"Emily, we can wait if you want. If this is moving too fast…"

"No, I don't want to wait. We've waited so long for this and I don't want to wait …I don't think I can wait Aaron. I've had to control these feelings for so long and I don't want to control them anymore. Please…"

Hotch held her face in his hands brushing a thumb across over her lips.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you Aaron with all my heart and soul."

Hotch lowered his lips to hers kissing her feverishly. Pulling back he turned her around and slid her hair over and unclasped her necklace laying it on the nightstand beside the bed. With her back still to him, he ran his hands up the length of her arms to her shoulders and back down the full span of her of her bare back making her shiver.

Emily looked over her shoulder at him and saw the raw hungry look in his eyes. Turning to face him she went to pull the straps of her dress down but he stopped her, removing her hand and lowering it back down beside her before taking the same strap between his fingers. Slowly sliding it down over her shoulder he couldn't resist nipping the hallow above her clavicle causing her to moan. He trailed little nips and kisses along the same path the strap took.

The sounds Emily emitted only stoked Hotch's desire to please her all the more. He lowered the other strap and pushed the dress down letting it fall to pool around her feet. He stepped back to look his fill of her.

"Emily, God you're breathtakingly beautiful." He said as he lifted her in his arms again and laid her on the bed behind her. Hotch kicked his shoes and socks off and undid the buckle of his belt, the button and zipper of his pants were next and then he let them fall to the floor where he kicked them to the side.

Hotch moved up the bed to lay beside her pulling her to him. The look in her eyes told him that she was more than ready for what was to come. He let his hand roam up and down her side and over her flat; tautness of her stomach, her muscles jumping at the contact of his hot hands on her skin. Smiling down at her; before once again, bringing his lips to hers. His tongue tracing her bottom lip, before deepening the kiss. Emily felt the heat rising in the pit of her stomach as he palmed her breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers and the first waves of Emily's climax engulfed her.

Throwing her head back against the pillow she let out a deep, breathy moan as her orgasm rushed through her.

"Aaron… that's… never happened…" she said trying to control her breathing.

"I can't believe you came just form that."

"It's you… no one else has ever… only you."

Pride rose in his chest at her words and he kissed her again, this time letting go of the control he was so famous for and giving in to the desire flowing through his veins, consuming him.

Hotch stood up and quickly shed his boxers before peeling her thong down her legs. Crawling back up on the bed, spreading her legs he settled between them. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them over with a move he didn't know where it came from; it both shocked him and thrilled him at the same time. She giggled at the shocked loo on his face.

"What my stoic alpha Unit Chief, you didn't think you would be the only one in control did you?" She said as she straddled him sliding her wet heat along his shaft teasingly.

Hotch moaned throwing his head back. "Keep that up Emily and I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said as he grabbed her hips as she slid back and forth against him.

Emily kept teasing him; as she leaned over him letting her breasts rub against his chest she heard him hiss in her ear. She bit him on the neck lightly at the sensitive spot she had found earlier, knowing it would drive him crazy.

She bit and sucked the spot over and over as she moved her body against his in a tortuous dance. She heard him growl deep within his chest and she felt the vibrations against her own before he quickly flipped them back over pinning her beneath his steel frame.

Hotch raised her legs spreading them wide and drove into her before stopping once he was buried to the hilt, allowing her time to adjust to his size. They both both loudly when he entered her and she looked up at him taking a deep breath as she relaxed around him; rotating her hips signaling him she was ready.

Hotch couldn't take his eyes from hers as he slowly pulled back out to tease her with just the tip of his cock. He pushed back in but only an inch or two before pulling back out and he could see the control she had slipping with each shallow thrust he made. He could see her fighting the urge to beg him but that's what he wanted, he wanted to hear her beg for him.

Over and over he slowly tortured and watched her fall apart beneath him and it thrilled him that he could make this woman lose herself to him; trusting him enough to lose the last shred of control she had.

"Aaron… oh god please." She moaned as she tried to pull him deeper with the heels of her feet she had pressed against his ass.

"What Emily? Tell me what you want." He breathed heavily. The control he had on himself quickly fading away.

"God Aaron… I can't… I…"

"Let go Em… Say it; tell me what you want…SAY IT!" He said growling the last words at her as he felt his control slipping.

"I want you, only you… Fuck me Aaron … God please… just fuck me." She begged him almost sobbing.

His control snapped and he slammed into her groaning deeply.

"Aaron…" Emily screamed as her orgasm hit her hard and fast at that first hard thrust.

He continued slamming into her as she rode the waves that held her in its grasp.

"Aaron don't stop. Harder baby… please."

"Em… you're so God damn tight… feel so good… never felt like this before." He moaned with each thrust he made.

As her second orgasm began to swell in her she pushed at his chest and he sat back on his calves and watched her flip over under him and got on her hands and knees in front of him, smiling at as she looked at him over her shoulder.

Hotch wasted no time as he buried himself in her again, taking a hold of her hips he started moving in and out of her slower till he felt her tighten around him again.

He loved this woman, everything about her; her eyes, her mouth, her laugh, and most of all he loved her heart. He had loved Haley but never the way he loves Emily and that was a new realization to him, it shocked him that he could love her this much.

"Em, feel good?" he asked her wanting to know if he was pleasing her.

"OH GOD you have no idea how good this feels."

"Never done it this way… she never would… let me…" Purposely not saying Haley's name, not wanting to ruin what they were doing.

Emily leaned up into his chest and took one of his hands from her hip and moved it to one of her breast. Laying her head back on his shoulder she turned to whisper in his ear "I told you that you could do anything to me and I will never tell you no."

Hotch played with her nipple as he began to suck on the side of her neck, making Emily moan deeply. She knew she would have marks that would match the ones she had already given him but she could have cared less. She liked the fact that he was marking her; it thrilled her that he was staking his claim to what she had thought of as his for the longest time. Whether he knew it or not she had been his, heart and soul and now she was his in every way. Mind, body and soul…

"Only you Aaron, it's always been you… I'm yours Aaron… only yours … only yours no one else…"

The last shred of control he had broke and he let himself go go completely. Relentlessly he pounded into her harder and deeper than he had ever fucked before.

"Fuck Em… yeah baby. Mine… only mine, always mine… so good, so fucking good Em… so beautiful." He stammered as he continued to pound into her.

"Aaron, OH Aaron… I'm … oh God yes… yes Aaron." she cried out as she came again.

Feeling her tighten around him he fell over with her calling her name as he fell.

"Emily…Aahhh… Oh God Em."

Emily fell to the bed on her stomach as Hotch collapsed on top of her before propping himself up on his forearms. He kissed a trail up her back till he reached her ear nipping it.

"I love you." He said and she rolled over under him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She said as she brought his lips down to hers and she kissed him passionately.

Hotch rolled to his side and pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest over his heart. Her hand rested on his chest and absently played with the curls there. She listened to the rapid beat of his heart as it began to slow down a little as he breathing slowed back to normal.

They lay there in each other's arms talking about what the future held for them. Both agreeing; that no matter what happened with work that they would make this work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emily woke feeling sore and totally satiated and she realized that this was the first night since everything with Doyle happened that she had slept all the way through the night without having nightmares. Well except for when Hotch had woke her at 3:30 and she had woke him at 5 for more of the most mind blowing sex either of them had ever had. She giggled softly at the thought of that.

"What's so funny?" she heard from behind her.

Rolling over to face him she smiled at him.

"I was just thinking that this is the first full night of sleep I have had in a very long time and if I had known that one night of mind blowing sex with you was the cure, I would have jumped your bones months ago."

He let a chuckle leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Glad I could be of some assistance t you my dear. Thank you."

"For what?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"For giving me the best night of my life; that was something I have never experienced before in my life." he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I know what you mean. No one has ever made me feel like that before." she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before looking at the clock.

"Oh my god Aaron it's 9:30."

"I haven't slept this late in like forever. Come on lets shower and go see where everyone else is at." He said as he pushed the comforter back.

Emily watched him as he moved around the room in all his naked glory. He turned to see her staring at him, he smiled at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing; just enjoying the view from here, it's spectacular I must say." She said, grinning widely at him as she lay there against the pillows.

"My view isn't so bad either, come on before they send out another search party."

After a not so quick shower and getting dressed took even longer; the two appeared in the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table talking.

"Well look who decided to finally grace us with their presence." Dave said laughingly.

"Did you have fun last night Princess?" Morgan said eyeing the two brunette agents with a knowing look in his eye.

"Why yes I did Morgan, thank you for asking." Emily said winking at Morgan.

"Well from the looks of it you had more than a good time Em." JJ piped in smiling as she pointed to her own neck, teasing Emily about the marks on hers.

"Yeah from the sounds of it to Gumdrop; who knew that the two most reserved people on this team could be such freaks in between the sheets." Penelope said nudging Morgan with her elbow.

"Who knew the two f you were screamers? I mean damn we even hear you over the fireworks. Good thing Henry had already fallen to sleep." Morgan quipped, laughing at the two of them.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other with red faces and then burst out into fits of laughter. Hotch pulled Emily closer to him as he looked at the group who were still laughing.

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands." He said.

"Among other things." Emily said hugging him tighter.

"Well I for one say it was about time the two of you got your heads out of your asses and saw what was right in front of you. So congrats you two, we're happy for you." Dave said smiling at the new couple in front of him.

"Here, here." the rest of the team said in unison.

The team returned to work Monday energized and ready to face the cruelty of the world.

Hotch had made a call to the Director first thing that morning and explained what was going on. The Director agreed as long as their relationship didn't interfere with them doing their jobs then he didn't see a problem with continuing to see it each other. They had agreed that Dave would do Emily's evaluations and the Director said he would inform Strauss with what was going on.

Hotch and Emily were in his office discussing the phone call Hotch had with the Director. They finished talking and Hotch walked Emily out stopping her just outside the door to his office, taking her hands in his.

"Emily, we'll make this work and when the time comes." He paused taking a deep breath. "When you're ready I would like you to think about moving in with Jack and me. If you would rather wait for a ring on your finger I'm good with that to."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes I do, when you are ready. I'll settle for living together for a while if you want."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes you'll live with me or yes you'll marry me?"

"Yes I'll live with you and yes I'll marry you."

"You'll marry me? You'll marry me?" his voice grew louder as he spoke grabbing the attention of the rest of the team.

The rest of the team came out of Dave's office where they all had congregated to go over some files, just as Strauss came around the corner stopping next to Dave to witness what was happening in front of them.

"You'll really marry me Em?" He said with shock and disbelief on his face.

"Yes Aaron I will. I love you and I think we have wasted enough time waiting so yes I'll marry you, the sooner the better."

Hotch pulled her into his arms to give her a passion filled kiss, unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the rest of the team and the Ice Queen.

Strauss was fixing to intervene when Dave stopped her.

"Leave them Erin, let them have this moment. This is a good thing and you know it. It won't interfere with them doing their jobs. We're able to stay objective aren't we? We've never let it interfere with our jobs have we? We never let it get in the way and they won't either. Just leave them be."

The others around them heard what Dave had said and they stood there with their mouths gaping open. Strauss turned going back to her office leaving the stunned group as they turned to face Dave.

"What? Why do you think she's been staying off our backs lately?" Dave said smiling.

Hotch and Emily walked up to the group both smiling, noticing the shocked look on their friends faces as they faced Dave.

"Hey what did we miss?" Emily asked looking around at the rest of the team.

"Oh Dave here has been banging no one other than the Ice Queen herself." Morgan said while the others laughed.

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story and I know that the characters are OOC but I tried to keep them as close as possible so forgive me if they are off. Drop me a line and let me know how you feel.


End file.
